L'épreuve
by evernight0127
Summary: A l'époque de Wammy's House, Mello et Near se voient contraint de collaborer pour relever un défit lancé par L en personne... Désolé pour le résumé pourri


**L'épreuve**

Les gens se bousculaient, s'insultaient presque, tandis que notre ami aux cheveux de feu tentait de se frayer un passage tant bien que mal au travers de cette marée humaine agaçante. Le tableau d'affichage, si peu souvent utilisé, attirait les regards, ce jour là.

- Matt ! C'est pas le moment ! Qu'est ce que t'en as à foutre de ce qu'il y a d'écrit ?! râla l'éternel second de Wammy's House, qui était resté adossé contre le mur, bien trop fier de lui pour s'engager à faire comme la majorité des orphelins présents.

Le roux ne répondit pas, de toute manière trop étouffé par les autres pour pouvoir crier assez fort, et Mello se contenta d'attendre plus longtemps encore, considérant d'un œil mauvais son meilleur ami qui le laissait ainsi en plan. Il fini par soupirer de lassitude, et, ne tenant plus en place, décida de s'en aller sans un mot de plus, agacé. Ses cheveux dorés voletaient légèrement derrière lui alors que s'affaissait le brouhaha des adolescents dans son dos au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en éloignait, puis fini par s'installer sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, le coude posé sur le genoux, observant silencieusement le temps glacial qui lui était donné de voir en ce morne mois de décembre.

Il s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Dehors, tout était blanc, aveuglant. La poudreuse déposée sur le sol semblait s'emparer de sa suivante à peine l'avait-elle effleurée, les nombreux flocons ainsi absorbés se mêlant les uns aux autres, formant un amas froid et étincelant de plusieurs centimètres, décorant les pavés glissants et sombres ainsi que la pelouse congelée de l'extérieur de l'orphelinat. Mello s'était plongée dans la contemplation inutile des flocons se déposants silencieusement sur le sol, que Matt le fit brutalement sursauter lorsqu'il s'écria, visiblement essoufflé :

- Ouah, je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu aurais put prévenir !

- Pas que ça à faire, rétorqua Mello d'une voix éteinte.

- C'est vrai que tu as l'air superbement occupé, là, ironisa son ami, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Le blond tourna lentement la tête vers lui et répliqua mollement mais cinglant, au contraire de ses habitudes pourtant si impulsives :

- La ferme.

Matt marqua un arrêt, détaillant finement son ami des yeux, qui fini par en avoir assez et demanda d'un ton abrupt et menaçant :

- Quoi ?

- Rien. Je te trouve étrangement calme. Tu as pris des calmants ?

- Bien sûr que non. C'est ce temps… Il m'énerve.

- Tout t'énerve, quand même, souffla Matt, plus pour lui-même que pour son meilleur ami. Mais la météo… c'est étrange. Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? C'est beau, la neige ! C'est froid, étincellent, ça change des nuages et de la pluie, ça annonce noël, c'est…

- C'est blanc, coupa Mello d'une voix sèche en sautant du bord de la fenêtre pour s'élancer il ne savait où dans Wammy's House.

Matt marqua derechef un temps d'arrêt, semblant attendre d'avoir correctement analysé l'information, puis poussa un long soupire de désolation, rattrapa Mello et s'exclama, sidéré :

- Ne me dit pas que tu arrives à faire le rapprochement entre la _neige_ et _Near ?!_

Mello ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre, parce qu'il n'avait, au fond de lui, pas envie d'avouer. Oui, ce temps lui faisait peut-être pensé à Near. Tout lui faisait penser à Near ; jusqu'à la pépite nacrée problématique et indécente qui osait parfois se trouver dans ses tablettes de chocolat. Il n'y pouvait rien, il était comme ça. Il détestait Near, à tel point qu'il l'obsédait. Il voulait tant sa destruction, son malheur, qu'il finissait par se détruire lui-même. Sous ses airs de garçons isolent et hyperactif, Mello était meurtrit pas l'incessante provocation de son rival aux cheveux d'argent, et ce temps semblait à la fois le lui rappeler physiquement, par sa couleur, mais il se sentait étouffer par son opposé, tant il semblait grand et majestueux, dominant le ciel, dominant Wammy's House de son éternelle place de premier. Near était le blanc. Mello était le noir. Deux opposés qui s'attiraient et se repoussaient à la fois, tel deux aimants que l'on retournait l'un contre l'autre sans cesse, qui s'unissaient mais se séparaient, qui s'aimaient mais se haïssaient, et cela éternellement.

Mello en avait assez. Ce jour là, ce temps enneigé, il était blanc, et il recouvrait le ciel. Le noir, lui, jamais le ne recouvrait. Même la nuit, le ciel trouvait le moyen de s'agrémenter de la Lune ou des quelques étoiles lumineuses qui venait troubler son repos obscur.

- Oui, donc, euh… j'étais venu t'informer de ce qui a été affiché au tableau, fit Matt d'une voix penaude et hésitante qui fit reprendre pied à son ami.

Interprétant l'absence de réponse comme une question silencieuse, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouge expliqua :

- Il semblerait qu'ils aient organisé des groupes diverses pour retrouver un objet spécial enfouit dans la forêt. Nous sommes par deux, et nous avons une journée pour le retrouver. Des indices sont disposés un peu partout, c'est pour tester nos aptitudes à réagir et à penser comme L, en fait. Les premiers à retrouver l'objet en question seront récompensés par un cadeau de leur choix, et leurs résultats seront transmis à L qui les analysera et les commentera, pour juger sur quels points ils ont à s'améliorer. Ca semble indispensable, en ce moment… l'affaire Kira, d'après Roger, semble beaucoup préoccupé L. Alors il s'occupe activement de sa… descendance.

Mello avait écouter son récit sans ciller, toujours avançant promptement dans les couloirs de l'orphelinat. Il n'avait pas envie de passer cette épreuve. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ce jour où L lèguerait sa place à un autre. Il n'avait pas envie de se coltiner un de ces orphelins inintéressant. Mais surtout, il ne voulait_ absolument pas _se retrouver avec Near.

- Et ils ont mit avec qui nous sommes ? demanda-t-il d'une voix craignant visiblement la réponse.

Matt passa une main machinale dans ses cheveux et répondit en regardant ailleurs, comme pour éviter de croiser le futur regard assassin de Mello :

- Euh… bah ouais. Moi, je suis avec Linda. Et toi tu es…

Son ton avait dévoilé la crainte du blond avant même qu'il ne l'ait formulé. Il poussa un juron sonore qui fit brutalement sursauter deux jeunes étudiantes passants par là, et Mello s'était mit en tête de se défouler sur elle pour passer ses nerfs lorsqu'une voix un peu traînante qui reconnaissait entre mille soupira :

- Roger arrive. Tu devrais cesser de crier ainsi, Mello.

Ce dernier s'était lentement retourné vers son rival, les poings serrés comme des étaux. Ce n'était pas le moment. Vraiment pas. Il s'était déjà avancé vers lui pour y déverser une pluie de coup incontrôlable, l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise et le soulevant aisément du sol, qu'une nouvelle voix familière le stoppa dans son élan, d'un ton menaçant et un tantinet exaspéré :

- Mello, lâche Near. _Tout de suite !_

Le blond leva un regard vitreux vers le vieux Roger qui attendait patiemment mais menaçant, puis fini, sans même le regarder, par lâcher l'albinos brusquement, qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd. Roger soupira mais ce fut Matt qui daigna se mouvoir pour aider le petit génie à se relever, tandis que son expression ne laissait transparaître aucun choc particulier. Mello grogna rageusement en constatant que même son meilleur ami s'y mettait, sortit promptement une plaquette de chocolat de sa poche et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en enfonçant rageusement ses dents dans sa substance adorée.

- N'oubli pas de te présenter à quinze heures dans la salle commune ! s'écria Roger, au loin.

Mello soupira, disparut au croisement d'un couloir, pour enfin se rassoire sur le bord d'une fenêtre, contemplant les flocons étincelants, si agaçants et mystérieux à la fois…

Quinze heures. Matt avait traîné son ami de force dans l'immense salle bondée, et les élèves étaient maintenant obligés de se mettre par deux. Matt fut entraîné par Linda (après un dernier regard qui se voulait confiant mais qui était plus paniqué, par le fait qu'il avait brusquement manqué de tombé) et Mello fini par repérer Near, assis sur une chaise, recroquevillé sur lui-même, jouant inlassablement avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Avalant une nouvelle bouchée de chocolat pour se donner du courage, il daigna s'avancer vers lui d'un pas rapide, presque menaçant. Near ne fit pas un geste, il ne leva même pas les yeux. Il aurait reconnu le pas précipité de l'éternel second entre mille. Ce dernier s'apprêta à lancer une réplique cinglante et réprobatrice, mais se ravisa, finalement, et s'accouda contre une table, ne faisant pas attention à l'albinos près de lui, ni même aux explications de Roger. Au bout d'un moment qui lui paru plus ou moins long, Near se leva, tourna lentement son visage pâle vers lui, pencha la tête, et demanda :

- Mello ? Tu es prêt ?

Le blond lui lança un regard noir qu'il interpréta comme un acquiescement légèrement plus poli qu'à l'accoutumée, et ils suivirent en silence les duos qui s'avançaient promptement vers les portes d'entrée (ou de sortie, en l'occurrence). Tous les visages étaient emmitouflés, cagoulés, protégés, et Mello attrapa vivement son long manteau de cuir rouge que Matt lui avait lancé d'un rapide et souple mouvement de bras pour l'enfiler tout aussi rapidement. Après un instant de réflexion, il se rendit compte de l'inaptitude de Near à s'habiller correctement, jusqu'à en oublier de prendre quelque chose pour se couvrir par un temps si glacial. Il allait de nouveau lui faire une réflexion qu'après tout il changea d'avis, se disant que si Near tombait malade, moins il le verrait, et moins sa présence agaçante lui torturerai l'esprit. C'était un bon plan.

Ils pénétrèrent tous à l'orée de la forêt, parlant fort, surexcités, tandis que les deux premiers de Wammy's House se taisaient dans un silence à en congeler le désert du Sahara. Near regardait ailleurs, l'air indifférent, comme toujours, tandis que Mello se trémoussait sur lui-même, plus par agacement que pour se réchauffer. On leur distribua des cartes de la forêt que le blond arracha aussitôt des mains de l'albinos, prétextant vouloir observer un détail en particulier – ayant évidement pour but de trouver ce fameux objet en premier, tout seul, sans aide quelconque, donc évidement empêchant Near de se renseigner sur les différents indices qui pourraient y être décimés. Le petit génie s'approcha lentement de Mello pour tenter de l'imiter, mais le blond impétueux s'éloigna brusquement en s'écriant, rageur :

- N'empiète pas sur mon espace vital !

L'albinos le dévisagea, interdit mais un semblant dépité dans le regard. Il était toujours inattendu et étrange que Mello refuse même tout contact avec son rival, lui qui l'avait pourtant si souvent approché, bien plus qu'entre la plus part des gens, dans des actions douloureuses, violentes, mais indispensables. Les aimants, le noir et le blanc, c'était un cercle vicieux. Il fit l'impasse, comme toujours, et s'avançant dans la forêt d'un pas assez rapide et décidé, alors que tous les autres élèves s'étaient déjà enfoncés dans les bois depuis un moment. Mello resta un instant, têtu, à observer la carte d'un œil ennuyé, feignant de ne pas se préoccuper de son rival. Cependant, constatant avec désespoir et rage qu'il était toujours aussi nul en lectures cartographiques, il s'exclama à l'adresse du petit génie aux cheveux d'argent, se contentant de faire quelques pas en avant, comme pour maîtriser son impatience :

- Où tu vas ?!

- Je suis la route indiquée.

Mello fut sidéré, tellement qu'il refit même une tentative en baissant ses yeux sur la carte incompréhensible entre ses doigts. Cela ne donnant rien, il s'élança à la suite de l'albinos et demanda d'un ton passablement irrité :

- Comment peux-tu le savoir, tu n'as même pas vu la carte !

Near se stoppa et se tourna vers une rangé d'arbre, à sa droite. Là, il désigna leur extrémité du bout du doigt et expliqua :

- Des indices ont été placés. Regardes, sur ces quatre arbres, les points cardinaux sont dessinés.

Mello plissa les yeux, et en effet il pouvait lire sur chacun des quatre troncs une lettre, telle que N (de Nord), S (de Sud), E, O... Il croisa les bras, de plus en plus agacé. Lui qui s'était auto-désigné pour déceler tous les indices, de nouveau il se trouvait second.

- Ouais, et alors ? grogna-t-il. Cela ne nous dit pas par où on doit se rendre !

- Toutes les lettres sont soulignées d'une flèche vers la droite…

- Génial, on va par là ! coupa-t-il en s'élançant d'un pas lourd vers la direction indiquée.

- Non, fit Near d'une voix glaciale, l'arrêtant brusquement dans son élan. Seul le E de Est indique la direction contraire.

- Et alors ?

- Alors nous devons suivre celle-là.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, la majorité l'emporte après tout ! répliqua Mello.

Near soupira de lassitude et dévida lentement vers lui, pour lancer, cinglant :

- Quand tu auras fini de croire que la puissance en nombre est la plus judicieuse des conclusions alors nous pourrons peut-être trouver cet objet.

- Ne me provoque pas, Near !! hurla Mello en guise de répartie.

- Je me fiche de tes menaces, Mello, soupira le petit génie.

- Tu vas te prendre mon poing dans la figure si tu continus ! gronda le blond en s'approchant dangereusement de son rival.

- Je ne suis plus à ça près. Et puis, si je ne dois pas empiéter sur ton espace vital, tu serais prier d'en faire autant avec le mien.

Là-dessus, il reprit sa route en direction de l'Est, d'un pas lent et tranquille, son souffle chaud formant une courte brume autour de son visage glacé. Mello, furieux, ne bougea pas tout de suite, se contentant d'observer à nouveau l'arbre en question, sa flèche indiquant un chemin à sa droite, que Near n'empruntait pas.

- Eh ! s'exclama-t-il, faisant stoppé son rival silencieusement exaspéré.

- Quoi, encore ?

- Pourquoi tu passes par là, abrutit profond ?! La flèche elle montre la droite !

- L'Est, c'est par ici, répliqua son rival en montrant d'un infime mouvement de tête la direction qu'il empruntait.

- Et alors ? Si la flèche avait été postée sous le N de Nord, tu aurais pris le Nord… ?

- Evidement.

- Eh bien moi je suis d'avis que l'on suive cette flèche, et pas les soi-disant points cardinaux qu'il y a d'inscrit !

- Et pourquoi les auraient-ils marqués, dans ce cas ? fit l'albinos d'une voix neutre, le visage désormais tourné vers son rival, mais obstrué par ses mèches argentées.

- Pour nous embrouiller, bien évidement ! soupira Mello, voyant son raisonnement comme une évidence, agacé que Near s'obstine. S'ils avaient indiqués un simple point cardinal, nous aurions été tenté de la suivre sans cesse, et nous nous serions perdu. Je-te-dis-que-c'est-par-là-alors-suis-moi !!

Ce n'était pas une demande, c'était un ordre. De toute manière, il était persuadé de ses dires. Near avait peut-être décelé le premier indice, mais ils n'allaient pas prendre la mauvaise direction seulement parce qu'il le disait. Il s'élança vers la droite, suivant la flèche, n'attendant pas Near. Ce dernier, resté silencieux face au raisonnement de son rival, réfléchit un instant et abdiqua. Il avait sûrement raison. Et malgré que le petit albinos détestait avoir tors, tout autant que l'éternel second, il se devait de coopéré, surtout si lui-même finissait pas l'approuver. Finalement, il rebroussa chemin et suivit Mello sans un mot, sortant tout de même une minuscule peluche de sa poche pour la serrer contre lui, le froid commençant à sérieusement s'accaparer de son corps et ses mouvements devenant de se fait lents et difficile.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment dans la direction instauré par la flèche, Near, les yeux rivé sur la carte, se contentait de suivre les pas de Mello. N'en pouvant plus, le pantalon mouillé jusqu'au genoux, ayant impitoyablement traîné dans la neige glacé, le ralentissais, le gelant plus que de raison, tandis que son souffle était devenu difficile et qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. Il s'écroula, face contre terre, recroquevillé contre lui-même, ne sentant presque plus la neige glacée qui rencontrait sa nuque. Il ne voulait pas ralentir Mello. Il ne voulait pas avertir Mello. Il ne voulait pas se plaindre. Il était trop fier pour ça, et il n'y pouvait rien. C'est pourquoi il resta silencieux, incapable de se relever, entendant doucement s'éloigner les pas de son rival devant lui, se refusant tout de même à l'appeler à l'aide. Une fois qu'il ne les entendis plus, il opta pour deux options : soit Mello avait fini par totalement s'éloigner, de ce fait son ouis ne portait plus jusqu'à lui ; soit il s'était évanouis, et il balançait entre réveil et inconscient. Cependant, il fini par comprendre que son rival s'était seulement arrêté de marché, puisqu'il s'exclama en revenant sur ses pas, accourant vers lui :

- Near ! Abrutit ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Le petit génie entrouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage de l'éternel second, furieux, mais une drôle d'étincelle brûlant dans son regard émeraude. De l'inquiétude ? Non, c'était impossible. Mello se réjouissait de son malheur, il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Cependant, il se sentit légèrement soulever du sol, tandis que Mello grognait :

- T'as pas trouver mieux que de ne mettre qu'une chemise par un temps pareil ! Imbécile ! Je me demande bien pourquoi tu es considéré comme le premier de Wammy's House ! Tu es le gars le plus abrutit qu'il m'ai été donné de connaître ! Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !

Tout en lui hurlant ces mots à la figure, il avait retiré docilement son manteau et l'avait passé autour des épaules du petit génie, qui ne pouvait contrôler ses tremblements, mais qui observait le visage de son ennemi avec le plus grand soin, le regard toujours aussi indéchiffrable, bien qu'un tourbillon de sentiments diverse et varié s'immisçait en lui.

Mello avait finalement opté pour tenter de le réchauffer : il avait besoin de lui, malgré tout, pour découvrir cet objet, et perdre l'énerverai plus que de raison. Il attrapa Near sous les jambes et le souleva du sol, lui ôtant d'un rapide mouvement de bras ses chaussure trempée et trouée (Near ne portait jamais de chaussure, il ne voyait donc pas l'utilité de s'en fournir des correctes) ainsi que ses chaussette, recouvrit ses petit pieds blanc tant bien que mal du bas de son manteau et reprit sa route, continuant son flot de jurons infatigable, alors que Near tentait tant bien que mal de se détendre à ce contacte inattendu.

Near et Mello étaient incroyables, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était ce qu'ils pouvaient eux même constater, d'un commun accord. Ils se comprenaient, se lisaient, s'accordaient. Un geste, une parole, un indice, ils étaient les deux pièces parfaites d'un puzzle. Ils s'assemblaient, leurs raisonnements étaient sans faille, ils découvraient chaque parcelle de l'épreuve comme il était dit qu'ils se devaient les découvrir. Near était peut-être trop calme, et Mello trop impulsif. Mais à eux deux, ils étaient L . Il le surpassait peut-être, même. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avançaient, doucement mais sûrement, en éclats de voix incessant, mais en accord parfait.

- A droite ! gronda Mello.

- A gauche ! répliqua Near.

- Je te dis que c'est à droite !

- Et moi à gauche !

- DROITE !!

- GAUCHE !!

_**Vlam**_**. **

Mello avait impitoyablement laissé Near tomber au sol, ne supportant plus d'user de ses muscles pour une tête de mule pareille. Ils se regardèrent un instant en chien de fusil, Near se releva, pieds nus dans la poudreuse glacée, et trancha d'une voix passablement irritée :

- Alors on continus tout droit.

- T'es con ou quoi ?! Si on va tout droit on se paume !

- Je suis sûr que c'est à gauche, et toi à droite, alors tranchons : allons tout droit.

- Nous devons forcément changer de direction, tu l'as toi-même constaté !

- Peut-être, mais…

Le petit génie fut coupé par l'élan soudain de rage de Mello, qui, pour le faire taire et peut-être même le convaincre de ses dires, l'avait brusquement embrassé, sans tendresse aucune, faisant écarquiller de stupeur les yeux du jeune albinos. Ce contacte dura quelques instants d'intense silence, la respiration malmenée par les mouvements plus ou moins délicat que les lèvres expertes de Mello s'acharnaient à faire endurer à son rival, qui, malgré lui et par habitude, avait répondu. Le garçon vêtu de noir s'éloigna légèrement, laissant tout de même son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du génie, lançant d'une voix froide et sèche, pointant d'une soi-disant victoire :

- Maintenant, on va à droite.

- Non. C'est à gauche, ou c'est tout droit. Tu choisis.

Le visage impassible de Near lui donnait envie de le marteler de coups, mais il se retint tant bien que mal et se redressa complètement, fusillant du regard le petit insolant aux pieds congelés qui grelottait devant lui, les yeux pourtant irrémédiablement décidés. Dans un soupire rageur il l'attrapa par le bras brutalement et le remit entre les siens, en grognant, mauvais :

- Très bien. On va tout droit. Mais si on se paume c'est d'ta faute !

Un sourire étrange éclaira le visage de l'albinos congelé, puis ils reprirent leur route tant bien que mal, n'en pouvant plus de cette marche impitoyable et interminable que leur infligeait Wammy's House, et, indirectement, L.

Après plusieurs détours, plusieurs indices qui indiquaient qu'ils avaient, en effet, prit le bon chemin, la nuit avait commencé à tomber qu'ils aperçurent entre la cime des arbres un objet, petit, nullement imposant, qu'ils auraient facilement loupés si leur sens de l'observation n'était pas, pour tous les deux, considérablement développé. Near, qui ne luttait pas contre la fatigue et le froid aussi facilement que son rival, avait déjà abandonné l'idée de retrouver la requête de L, qu'il fut on ne peut plus surpris lorsqu'il aperçu, à l'instar de Mello, un petit appareil photo, là, posé docilement sur un tronc d'arbre coupé. Ils s'en approchèrent d'un pas rapide, et Near s'empara de l'objet et du petit mot qui l'accompagnait pour que son rival puisse le poser sur le socle, arrachant la lettre des mains de l'albinos sitôt après.

- _« Bravo, vous avez retrouver l'objet spécial ! Désormais, vous pouvez rentrer au château pour le faire savoir aux autres, et vous rendre dans le bureau de Roger et réclamer vos récompenses. Félicitation. »_, lut Mello d'une voix éteinte.

Near ne cilla pas, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire ni quoi faire, l'objet toujours entre ses mains, tandis que le visage de l'éternel second changeait de couleur, pour virer à l'écarlate, le faisant trembler de rage.

- QUOI ?! ET C'EST POUR _**CA**_ QUE NOUS AVONS FAIT TOUT CE CHEMIN ?? ILS SE FOUTENT DE NOUS !!

Mello avait déchiré le papier de part en part, laissant libre court à sa fureur, choutant dans la neige accumulée sur le sol, en aspergeant tout ce qui s'y avoisinait ; dont Near. Ce dernier essuya la poudreuse glissante de son visage et le blond s'écria, préférant s'en prendre à lui plutôt que de continuer à parler tout seul :

- Et toi tu ne dis rien ?! Ca ne t'énerve pas que l'on ait fait tout ça pour un simple appareil photo ?!

- Non.

- POURQUOI ??

- Parce que L n'aurait jamais réagit comme toi.

Mello marqua une pause, attendant de correctement assimiler la réponse du petit génie. Son visage se durcit, il se redressa, et toisa son rival du regard le plus méprisant qu'il pouvait aborder :

- Alors c'est pour ça. C'est pour ça que tu es comme ça. Tu _imites_ L.

- Peut-être bien, répondit simplement Near, qui fixait le sol calmement, le menton posé sur sa jambe repliée.

Le silence régna un instant, un silence glacial, plus encore que le temps environnant, puis Mello poussa un petit soupire de dégoût, arracha l'appareil des main de son rival et disparut entre les arbres sombres, abandonnant Near ainsi, congelé, pied nus, seul.

- Mello ! s'exclama Matt, alors que son ami pénétrait dans le hall de l'orphelinat d'un pas rapide et visiblement irrité. Je me doutai bien que c'était vous qui l'aurez trouvé ! Linda a abandonné la partie seulement deux heures après que nous ayons commencé, j'ai dus rentrer aussi, évidement. Mais… au fait… où est Near ?

Mello ne lui accorda pas un regard, pas une parole, puis fonça au bureau de Roger, comme il l'était indiqué sur la lettre préalablement réduite en morceau. Sans même frapper il enclencha la poignée et ce qu'il découvrit dans la pièce le figea de stupeur. Near, calme, serein, assis au centre de la pièce, une jambe sur laquelle son menton était appuyé, et l'autre qui reposait sur le sol, son éternel puzzle blanc rivé devant lui, à demi résolut.

- Mello ! Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Roger en se levant de derrière son bureau, semblant soulagé. Near avait ton manteau, il s'est servit de ton téléphone pour nous prévenir qu'il avait retrouvé l'appareil, mais qu'il ne pouvait plus marcher, ses chaussettes et ses chaussures ayants disparues. Tu aurais dus rester avec lui, cela t'aurait épargné une telle route !

Mello ne répondit pas, trop digne et furieux pour réussir à articuler quoi que ce soit, se contentant de fusiller l'albinos du regard, qui lui l'ignorait royalement, semblant peu rancunier d'avoir ainsi été abandonné. Il s'avança cependant dans la pièce et ferma la porte violement, ce qui fit passablement réagir Near, dans un infime détournement de tête.

- Très bien, reprit Roger, visiblement conscient de l'aura haineuse de diffusait Mello envers Near. Maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux présents, je vais pouvoir vous demander ce que vous désirer comme récompense.

- Attendez, c'est tout ? Pas d'explication, _rien ?! _fit Mello, incrédule et agacé.

- Cette épreuve était instaurée d'après les ordres de L, nous nous sommes contenté de la suivre à la lettre, répondit simplement Roger en haussant les épaules. Donc, que désirez-vous ?

Mello réfléchit un instant. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, comme choix.

- Du chocolat. Des tonnes et des tonnes de chocolat. Tous les parfums, toutes les formes, toutes les marques. J'en veux plein.

Roger afficha un sourire résigné et accepta sa demande, lui certifiant qu'il aurait ce qu'il désirait dans les jours à venir. Le cœur plus léger soudainement, Mello accorda un regard moins hostile à Near, auquel Roger s'était adressé :

- Et toi, que désires-tu ?

- L'appareil photo.

Le blond perdit son sourire, et le vieil homme parut décontenancé. Tous deux s'attendaient évidement à ce que l'albinos ne réclame lui aussi des tonnes de jouets, que Mello se voyait déjà avidement détruire d'un coup de pied… Son rêve s'était envolé ; à quoi jouait-il ?!

- Que… euh… d'accord…, répondit Roger, forcé de se plier aux exigences de l'adolescent.

Il se tourna légèrement et attrapa l'objet de leur recherche pour le tendre doucement à Near, qui l'attrapa vivement de sa petite main pâle. Mello eu un instant l'espoir de voir son rival s'appliquer à détruire l'ustensile frénétiquement pour se venger de tout le temps inutile qu'ils avaient perdu (c'est ce que _lui _aurait fait), mais Near se contenta de le carder contre lui, attendant que quelqu'un brise le silence tendu désormais instauré. Ce fut de nouveau Roger qui s'en chargea et qui les autorisa à sortir, affirmant que leurs résultats seraient retranscrits à L en personne.

Near était assis dans la véranda, seul, entendant sans écouter les orphelins de Wammy's House, qui fêtaient l'arrivée du printemps et de ses rayons de soleil avec un entrain qu'il n'aurait jamais. Un objet lui avait été enlevé, ce jour là, ou plutôt il l'avait confié. Ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers l'espoir que son but fonctionne, et que l'idiot à qui il avait instauré cette tache la remplisse correctement.

On frappa doucement, et des pas s'approchèrent de lui, suivit d'une voix veloutée qui l'agaçait :

- Tiens. Je l'ai, ta photo.

Matt s'était penché sur lui, tenant son appareil d'une main, et une photo de Mello dans l'autre. Near s'empara du portrait de son rival d'un geste vif, et sans même le regarder, lâcha d'une voix éteinte :

- Merci. Je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais.

Un sentiment étrange bouillonnait en lui. Il faisait mal, c'était énervant. Il était là dès qu'il croisait Matt, dès que Matt faisait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait faire, ou bien dès que Matt approchait quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait approcher… Le garçon aux cheveux de feu se releva doucement, tandis que l'albinos ignorait le regard insistant qu'il portait sur sa nuque. Avant de s'éloigner aussi rapidement qu'il était entré, il souffla :

- Mello n'est pas idiot, je doute qu'il te laisse l'opportunité de garder cette photo.

Near le savait. Il savait tout ça, que croyait-il lui apprendre ?!

- Tu peux garder l'appareil, je n'en ai plus l'utilité, souffla-t-il tout de même.

Les pas de Matt s'éloignèrent après qu'il ait refusé de garder l'objet, laissant le petit génie de nouveau seul avec lui-même. Son pari était risqué, mais c'est ce qu'il désirait. C'est ce qu'il avait souhaité. Etre le seul, l'unique, à posséder une photo de Mello. Cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux, mais l'éternel second était quelqu'un d'imprévisible, et le risque n'était pas ce qui l'empêcherait d'agir vis-à-vis de lui.

- Near…, souffla une voix rauque au bout de la pièce, dos à lui, que l'albinos aurait reconnu entre mille.

Il savait pourquoi son rival était venu, il savait ce qu'il désirait, mais il ne voulait pas lui obéir.

- Puis-je la garder, Mello ? demanda-t-il doucement, sans aucune émotion, mais cependant sincère.

Un silence. L'éternel second n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il réfléchissait sans doute. Near, opprimé dans son souhait ardent de pouvoir garder cette photo contre lui le plus longtemps possible, affichait une mine résolut, indéchiffrable, comme toujours.

- Oui. Je viendrais la rechercher quand j'en verrais l'utilité.

Là-dessus, il disparut, laissant le petit génie pantois devant ce souhait réalisé, cependant non éternel. En effet, L mourut, Mello disparut, l'abandonnant, lui laissant prendre le contrôle du SPK, jouant avec lui dans le but de capturer Kira. Il confirma ses dires lorsqu'il revint chercher l'unique photo de lui, l'arrachant au cœur de Near qui n'avait pas opposé de résistance, disparaissant une nouvelle fois.

Ce fut à son tour de mourir. Le petit génie, le premier de la classe, s'était vu enlever ce présent si précieux qui l'avait accompagné pendant toutes les années d'absence de son tortionnaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à son tour, pour toujours, lui laissant pour seule image de lui ses souvenirs, nombreux, douloureux, fabuleux…


End file.
